El Secreto en mi Corazon
by Cristyolgo07
Summary: Mi 2ndo fic PacoxPilar, Paco teme decirle la verdad a Pilar pero quiere demostrarselo


**Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí después de un tiempo les traigo mi segundo fic solo que ahora es un PacoxPilar, espero y les guste y por favor dejen reviews, y les recomiendo escuchar la canción: Coleccionista de Canciones-Camila, mientras leen el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Los Combo Niños y sus personajes les pertenecen a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.**

"El secreto en mi corazón"

Era un día tranquilo en Nova-Nizza, ya que era viernes y todos los niños y niñas salieron de la escuela para poder disfrutar el fin de semana. A lo lejos se ven caminando a cuatro niños, los cuales eran los Combo Niños, dirigiéndose hacia sus casas, mientras ellos platicaban:

-Y, ¿qué vas a hacer este fin de semana Azul?-le pregunta Serio a Azul

-Yo voy a ir con mi familia a un campamento-responde Azul. ¿Y ustedes?-pregunta Azul

-Pues yo voy a ir a un museo para ver las obras de arte-responde Serio

-La verdad no se qué hacer, estoy algo aburrido-responde Paco todo aburrido

-Yo tampoco haré nada-responde Pilar

-Pues si no harán nada los dos porque no salen y ven que hacer-les dice Azul a Paco y Pilar

-No lo sé, luego Paco no quiere-dice Pilar algo enojada

-Será que tú luego quieres que te compre siempre tu helado-responde Paco también algo enojado

En eso los dos se ponen a pelear por un buen rato, ya hartos de esa pelea Serio agarra a Paco y se va con él, mientras Azul se queda con Pilar platicando:

-Pilar deberías de dejar de pelear así con Paco, sabes que somos un equipo-le dice Azul a Pilar regañándola

-Lo sé Azul-dice Pilar. Es que Paco siempre me hace enojar cuando se pone así-dice Pilar mientras pone una cara triste

-Pilar, lo que tu deberías de hacer es ya decirle la verdad a Paco-le dice Azul a Pilar haciendo que se pare de repente

-¡No Azul!-dice Pilar gritando. No podría hacer eso, además se que Paco me rechazaría y me dejaría de hablar-dice Pilar poniéndose algo triste

-Pilar-dijo Azul poniendo su mano en el hombre de Pilar. Si tu le confesaras tus sentimientos a Paco, se que él lo entendería y hasta a lo mejor podría sentir lo mismo-le dice Azul a Pilar abrazándola

-Tienes razón Azul, debo decirle la verdad-dijo Pilar feliz. Gracias Azul por tu apoyo, eres una gran amiga-dice Pilar sonriendo

-De nada Pilar y tú también eres una gran amiga-dice Azul mientras se despide de Pilar para irse a sus casas

Mientras tanto con Serio y Paco, ellos se fueron a la casa de Serio donde se pusieron a platicar en su cuarto de lo sucedido hace unos minutos:

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-pregunta Serio a Paco

-Porque si se lo digo me verá como un débil y no me creerá-contesta Paco algo enojado y triste

-¿Qué tal si le haces algo para que vea que es verdad?-pregunta Serio

-Pero, ¿qué le podría hacer?-pregunta Paco algo confundido

-No lo sé, lo que tú quieras, pero que demuestre lo que sientes por ella-le responde Serio a Paco

-Pues veré que hacer, como quiera gracias Serio-dijo Paco despidiéndose de Serio

-De nada Paco y mucha suerte-dice Serio despidiéndose de Paco

-Gracias-dijo Paco dirigiéndose a su casa mientras pensaba que hacer para demostrarle a Pilar lo que sentía por ella

Todo el viernes Paco se la paso planeando todo para la sorpresa que le tenía a Pilar, y ya acabado y arreglado todo el sábado, decidió hablarle a su casa:

-Hola, ¿quién habla?-dijo Pilar

-Hola Pilar soy yo Paco-contesta Paco

-A hola, ¿qué sucede?-dijo Pilar

-Emm Pilar, quisiera saber si ¿quisieras salir conmigo hoy?-pregunta Paco algo nervioso

-Pues emm la verdad si me gustaría Paco-dijo Pilar algo sonrojada

-¡Qué bien!-dijo Paco emocionado. Nos vemos a las 7:00 pm en la playa-dijo Paco más tranquilo

-Claro Paco, ahí nos vemos adiós-contesta Pilar

-Adiós Pilar-responde Paco

Pasaron las horas y ya era el momento de la cita, Pilar ya bien arreglada salió de su casa y se dirigió a la playa donde vio a Paco sentado en una banca esperándola:

-Hola Pilar, te ves bien-dijo Paco un poco sonrojado

-Gracias Paco, tu también te ves bien-responde Pilar también sonrojada. Y bueno, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?-pregunta Pilar

-No te diré porque es una sorpresa-responde Paco

-¿Por qué es una sorpresa?-pregunta Pilar

-Tu tranquila, se que te gustará-responde Paco. Y en eso Paco saca un paliacate y se lo da a Pilar. Por favor ponte esto, para que sea sorpresa-dijo Paco

-Bueno está bien-responde Pilar algo confundida

Al ponerse el paliacate Paco toma a Pilar de la mano y se la lleva para mostrarle su sorpresa. Después de varios minutos de estar caminando llegan a un lugar que está decorado muy lindo con varios pétalos de flores, velas y mucho helado de pistache:

-Pilar, esto es para ti-dijo Paco al quitarle el paliacate a Pilar de los ojos

-Oh Paco, esto es hermoso-dijo Pilar sorprendida y algo ruborizada

-Sabía que te gustaría-le dice Paco a Pilar mientras se sientan

-La verdad sí, pero no sabía que fueras tan romántico-dijo Pilar

-Cuando me lo propongo todo me sale bien-dijo Paco

Después de unos minutos de platicar empezó a caer la noche, pero a ellos no les importaba con que disfrutaran de este lindo momento que tenían ambos:

-Paco creo que ya es algo tarde-dice Pilar con un poco de frío

-Ten esto-dice Paco poniéndole una chamarra a Pilar. Esto te servirá para que no tengas frío-dijo Paco

-Gracias Paco-dijo Pilar algo ruborizada

-Pilar, todo esto lo hice por ti, porque he querido decirte algo desde hace algún tiempo-dijo Paco algo ruborizado

-Dime lo que quieras decirme-dijo Pilar

-Pilar…yo…te…amo-dijo Paco tartamudeando

-¡Paco!-dice Pilar abrazando a Paco. Yo también te amo, pero ¿por qué antes no me lo habías dicho?-pregunta Pilar

-Porque como era orgulloso siempre ocultaba mis sentimientos hacia ti-responde Paco

En ese momento hubo un gran silencio, los dos fueron acercándose hasta quedar cara a cara, en eso juntan sus labios y se dan un gran beso apasionado, donde se demostraban el amor que sentían por el otro, Pilar abrazaba a Paco del cuello y Paco puso sus manos en la cintura de Pilar, todo era tan mágico que no querían que acabara, hasta que empezaron a sentir que les faltaba el aire se separaron:

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, a lo mejor mi mamá se preocupe por mí-dijo Pilar

-No te preocupes a mi lado siempre estarás a salvo-dijo Paco

-Eres y serás un buen novio, te amo Paco-dijo Pilar

-Tú también eres y serás una buena novia, yo también te amo-dijo Paco

Y los dos tortolos se fueron caminando hacia la casa de Pilar, esperando a que fuera mañana para poder anunciarles la gran noticia a la otra parejita de tortolos, y viendo que el amor está en el aire y que gracias a él todo se puede lograr.


End file.
